Kyōkō Ito Chūsei
| occupation = Member of the Yatagarasu | previous occupation = Captain of the | team = Royal Guard's Yatagarasu | previous team = Third Division | partner = None | previous partner = Canon Faulkner | base of operations = Soul King's Dimension | marital status = Single | relatives = Mōmoku Chūsei (older brother) | education = Tenshō School (presumed) | status = Active | shikai = Hiyakon | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Kyōkō Ito Chūsei is a member of the Yatagarasu and the former Captain of the 225 years before the First Shinigami-Arrancar War. She replaced her brother after he was killed by Mizu Kurosaki. Prior to that, she was an on-hold member of the Zero Division. Appearance Personality Kyōkō's default persona is that of a cold person who hates being touched. She has earned the nickname "The Untouchable Queen" by her peers in the Yatagarasu, though this is because she has the fear of being touched. This was from some childhood trauma of her stepbrother's doing. Kyōkō never goes into detail. Despite her incredibly stoic nature, she goes into a rage whenever someone mentions Mizu Kurosaki. At one point, she destroyed 4 villages in South Rukongai from hearing one of the men mention Mizu's name. In battle, Kyōkō maintains a calmness that is almost inhuman when faced with near-impossible odds. She can handle battles with relative calm, only faltering once when her closest friend had her arms torn off. History Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmistress: Kyōkō's grasp of swordsmanship surpasses even that of Hikaru Kurosaki. Her skill in using a katana has reached a level where she can give someone a haircut that could only be accomplished by a master stylist. Zanpakutō Hiyakon (冷魂, lit. Cold-Soul) is the name of Kyōkō's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a katana with a blue hilt and a rounded rectangular guard with inscriptions on the blade. Hiyakon is released with the command, "Deprive my emotions". :Shikai Special Ability: Though appearing to be an Ice-Type, Kyōkō's Zanpakutō is actually a Kidō-type Zanpakutō. It influences the opponent's in that it essentially freezes . When activated, Ito dictates to her Zanpakutō whom she wants to "freeze". An example would be if she faced a with Blut powers. She could freeze the reishi in their circulatory system, rendering them useless. Essentially, she can prevent her foe from firing off any reishi-based attacks. If she is attacked by someone who was not sealed by her power, she can stop the opponent's attack in mid-air, and disperse the reishi into the air. Afterwards, she can utilize it to her liking. Not yet Revealed Quotes *(Referring to Mizu) "How can you allow a monster like him to exist?!" *(In battle with Mizu) "There is now way that I can forgive a murderer like you. You shall perish by my blade." *''"Hikaru, I hold no grudge against you or the Yonkō. Mizu is an unstable individual who will only lead to more pain in the Soul Society. I am here to prevent him from killing anyone else." *"I know about the purge. When I heard the news, I prayed that the Yatagarasu would come to their senses and spare the Yonkō. I was not uninformed of their deeds. But after hearing that a brother of the Yonkō of Zanjutsu had slain my brother, I could not forgive the transgressor. *(Near the end of her battle with Mizu) ''"I will not deter the Yonkō from their path, and I will gladly assist you if needed. I just cannot bear the thought of cooperating with my brother's killer." Behind the Scenes Kyōkō Ito Chūsei is based off of Satellizer L. Bridget from a favorite series of the author's called Freezing.